Friend Matching/Trolly Tales 3
Friend Matching/Trolly Tales 3 is the second episode of the eighth season in the Trolls: The Beat Goes On! series. It premiered on November 22, 2019. Synopsis Friend Matching Smidge helps Poppy with her Friend Matching campaign, but their efforts cause friction instead. Trolly Tales 3 DJ Suki, Poppy and Guy Diamond tell their own Trolly Tales at the daycare to baby trolls. Plot Friend Matching Harper and Dr. Moonbloom are both waiting for a friend to play picnic checkers with. After their friends don't show, they ask each other if they want to play. The pair agree and go to play the game, while Poppy gives a "Yes" from behind a bush. Smidge approaches her and thinks Poppy is playing hide and seek. Poppy explains she is friend matching Harper and Dr. Moonbloom. Smidge has no idea what she is talking about and Poppy takes her back to her pod to explain. One of Poppy's goals as queen is to explain friendships in the village and she has been friend pairing various Trolls with each other. She has been doing this by surveying Trolls and finding ones with high compatibility with a chance they will become friends. Poppy and Smidge begin to compare survey data and Poppy eventually finds two Trolls that are highly compatible - Guy Diamond and Sky Toronto. They are the most compatible Trolls she has ever seen and she wants to try pairing them up. She envisions the two getting along very closely together and Smidge can't wait to tell them. Poppy stops Smidge and tells them that they can't know their a match as it ruins the chemistry, because there is too much pressure. She flashbacks to a time she paired Biggie and Ripley Wisp with each other and how awkward it was. So she keeps the matching on the down-low and the pair prepare to make the match between Sky and Guy happen. Poppy tries to bring Guy to Sky to ask him for items to help complete his rare party items collection. The pair say they thought they were the only collectors in town and Poppy gets excited. Sky then has his assistant show Guy his collection and walks off. Poppy doesn't understand why the pair didn't hit it off as their such a strong match. Smidge suggests they approach Sky when his not in work mode. At a Glitterball match, Poppy and Smidge try and once again match the pair who both have interests in Glitterball. But the problem is while they both like the same game, both of them like opposing teams. This encounter ends with the pair fighting each other with Glitter farts. The next is a picture drawing game where Guy draw something and Sky guesses what it is, but no matter how obvious Guy makes his tree drawing, Sky doesn't get it. This time they end up in a row and the pair demand apologises from each other and walk away, leaving Smidge wondering how they are going to fix things. Poppy sends both apologise letters supposedly from each other hoping this would bring them together. But when Poppy and Smidge deliver Sky's "letter from Sky" to Sky, Guy lets out his outrage as he thinks Sky is full of himself. Likewise, Sky also does not accept Guy's apology and demands Guy come out of his pod. Despite how desperate the situation looks, Poppy still is trying to make the friendship work and Smidge is dismayed. Outside the two just demand apologise from each other getting nowhere. Poppy tries to stop the bickering Trolls by singing. The two glare at each other and state how "perfect" that idea is. Guy believes Sky won't do well as he is not a great singer, but then Sky reveals that his staff have been working on a microphone that mimics Guy's auto-tuning effect. A song battle pursues and the pair just dig into each other until Poppy stops them. Poppy finally confesses their mad at each other because she tried to make them be friends. She tells them about the survey and Sky reveals that sort of thing usually gets filled in by his assistant. Poppy then realises Guy is actually a perfect match for Sky's assistant not Sky himself. The pair of Trolls agree that a Sky-Guy friendship seems highly unlikely and the two part ways. As they walk off, they stop and Sky admits they did sound good together. The two are soon singing together and Poppy celebrates actually pulling off their friendship. Episode Notes *The pairing of Sky Toronto and Guy Diamond is most likely based on their colours; Sky is a gold skinned Glitter Troll and Guy is a Silver skinned glitter troll. Traditionally Gold and Silver are highly ranked precious metals. *This is the only time Sky farts Glitter. Character Appearances Trolls *Queen Poppy *Dr. Moonbloom *Harper *Guy Diamond *Sky Toronto *Smidge *Ripley Wisp *Biggie Episode Ranking How good was "Friend Matching"? 1 stars (awful episode) 2 stars (bad episode) 3 stars (it was okay) 4 stars (good episode) 5 stars (awesome episode) Trolly Tales 3 DJ Suki is rushing and finally finds Poppy and Guy Diamond. Gia Grooves needs them to fill in her for at the day care centre as she is having a bad hair day. It is revealed that Gia's hair is mess behaving and grabbing other Trolls and it will take her the entire day to straighten it out. DJ asks the pair if they want to help her take care of adorable Troll Toddlers and they stated happily that they do. At the day care centre, the Toddlers won't stop crying because they miss Gia. Poppy looks for something to take their minds off of Gia's absence and finds a scrapbook on old nursery rhymes. DJ reads the first one, and finds that its rather short. They decide to make up more of the story to entertain the Trolls but DJ struggles with the idea, Guy steps in and states that all you have to do is ask some basic questions like why did he jump the candlestick. Guy makes up a story about himself. Guy Diamond is at Sky's Factory wherein he continues to jump over a candlestick, in this story Sky is Guy's father who disapproves of his wasting time jumping over a candlestick. Sky tells his son that he one day will be running the factory while Guy states he dreams to one day jump on the biggest stage in Troll village, Madison Hair Garden, but Sky doesn't take the dream seriously. Guy was on the verge of giving upon his dream, when Nova Smith appears introducing herself as the Agent to the Stars. She wants to make Guy's candlestick dream a reality. Starting off jumping in the streets Guy makes it to Madison Hair Gardens, but there is a problem; the candlestick thinks Guy has been hogging the spotlight and is going solo. Guy returns to the factory where he prepares to be taken seriously. Sky doesn't want Guy to call him "Dad" anymore - instead he wants him to call Sky his biggest fan. Guy concludes the one candle Guy wanted to jump all along was his father's heart. Guy's story was too dramatic for the children and Poppy takes her turn. Poppy has to come up with a story on her rhyme and she begins a story about a Troll who is unlocking a secret message as Little Troll Horner, the focus of her story, was actually a super Spy known as "Agent Smidge". She recieves a message to go after Doctor Biggie a Troll villain who has created a golden record of the most danceable record known to Troll Kind. If you hear it, you won't be able to stop dancing. Agent Smidge's team must infiltrate his home and stop him from using the record before its too late. She assembles "Trolly's Angels" which consists of "Smidge the Muscle", "Dj Suki the Tech", "Satin the Style" and "Chenille not part of this". A the party, DJ Suki switches her headphones to go under cover among the DJ booths. Satin uses Chenille to get up to Biggie's pod and Smidge checks on Doctor Biggie himself. At his pod, Satin looks for the record but finds other large, flat round objects instead. She ducks as security inspects the pod. Despite finding Chenille, Chenille just says she is not part of this and the security guard gives the all-clear. Satin gives the all clear on Biggie's pod and the story switches to DJ who is looking for the record at the DJ booths. DJ gives the signal to Smidge and Smidge goes to make her move. Smidge finds Doctor Biggie playing cards and asks him if he'll play a game of "Simon Says". He complies and she is soon calling out commands. He gets caught up in the game and Smidge asks him to hand over the record, he complies and she runs off with it. As Trolly's Angels leave, Chenille attempts to stay as its a good party but is pulled away also. The Angles save the village and Doctor Biggie was never able to throw a party again. Guy pulls up her claim about a Troll never being able to host a party again being bummer territory. Poppy wants DJ to tell a story as Poppy is desperate after her story failed to keep the kids happy. DJ is frightened of goofing up the story but agrees. She has "Dickory, Dickory Dock". In desperation, DJ blurts out the reasona Troll was running up the clock is it was running away from a pickle. DJ looks sad as she said something goofy, but the kids start to laugh at the idea of a pickle running and she continues. The Pickle chases the Troll into a cave filled with ice cream cones, grumpy ones that sound like monkeys. Both find this hilarious as did the pickle an so did the Troll's brother Fredirico the cheese. He laughed so hard he tooted a rainbow. Poppy says the lesson DJ has learnt is that she can do things if she tried. DJ corrects the lesson as being that kids like nonsense. She tells the toddlers Fredrico fell into brownies and the kids continue to laugh, with Poppy and guy joining in. Then Fredrico appear and says that tickles his funny bone. Episode Notes *"Troll be nimble" is a reference to Jack Be Nimble, "Little Troll Horner" is a reference to Little Jack Horner. DJ's story is Hickory Dickory Dock. *This is the third part of Trolly Tales. *Gia is not the only Troll to have a bad hair day, in the ASK POPPY Shorts, Guy Diamond also has problems with his hair in "Bad Hair Day". *The episode features re-used child Troll models that have been scaled to Toddler size. As a consequence, Gemma Fur is featured as a toddler when she is normally Keith's age, being slightly older. *"Trolly's Angels" are a reference to Charlie's Angels. Character Appearances Trolls *Queen Poppy *Gia Grooves *Guy Diamond *DJ Suki *Gemma Fur *King Peppy *Sky Toronto *Nova Swift *Smidge *Biggie *Satin and Chenille *Cooper Other *Mr. Dinkles *Fredrico the Cheese (debut) Episode Ranking How good was "Trolly Tales 3"? 1 stars (awful episode) 2 stars (bad episode) 3 stars (it was okay) 4 stars (good episode) 5 stars (awesome episode) Category:Season 8 Category:Episodes